Old Saint Nick
by Tarafina
Summary: Chlollie: "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus..."


**Title**: Old Saint Nick  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Series**: Christmas Ships  
**Word Count**: 1,084  
**Summary**: "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus..."

**_Old Saint Nick  
_**-1/1-

Candace Queen peeked around the corner of the doorway leading into the kitchen. Sitting in his usual spot was her dad, one hand wrapped around his mug of coffee while the other was holding the newspaper. Her mother was nowhere in sight, probably trying to get her little brother Brandon out of bed and into his snow pants because this morning was the first snow and keeping Brandon inside wasn't going to happen. She peered at her dad still, chewing on her lip. He looked so comfortable in the quiet and she didn't want to interrupt him with her news.

"Candace? What did I tell you about staring?" her dad's voice called out, startling her.

"That it's not nice," she replied, sighing.

"Did you want to tell me something?"

She nodded her head, still standing at the doorway.

Standing from his chair, Oliver crossed the living room and knelt in front of his daughter. "Is it really important?"

She nodded again.

"So important you have to tell it in secret?"

"Yup," she told him, eyes wide. "And you can't get mad neither."

"Really?" His eyes thinned slightly. "And why would I be mad?"

"You can't be!" she told him, shaking her head.

"Okay, okay... I'll try my best not to get mad, how's that?" He quirked a brow at her.

She sighed. "I guess..." Her shoulders slumped before she lifted her hands and put them on her dad's shoulder. "You 'member how last night, Santa Claus came and saw us...?" She stared at him wonderingly.

"Your mother told me." He half-smiled. "I'm sorry I missed it."

She looked quite put out by that revelation. "Yeah... You would've liked him. He was real nice and jolly and he had a big white beard and..." She was getting so excited remembering Santa she almost forgot what she meant to tell him. "But anyways... See, mom sent me and Brandon to bed early and I wanted to wait up for you so I could tell you _allll_ about it. But when I came downstairs I saw something..." Her eyes fell. "Remember you said you wouldn't get mad," she reminded, glancing at him.

Reaching out, he took her small hands in his. "It's okay, you can tell me anything."

She finally raised her eyes to look at him. "Last night... I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus."

Oliver nearly laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah but I don't think she really meant it. See I think she was just soooo happy that Santa came to see _us _that she just wasn't thinking. Y'know? Cause I know she loves you way more than Santa." She nodded. "But he's real special, daddy, and I don't think she wanted to hurt you, she was just sooo excited!" She looked ready to cry as she looked up at him and Oliver drew her in for a hug.

"It's okay... Your mom told me. And you're right. She was just excited to meet Santa Claus..." He rubbed her back as she sniffled. "Don't worry. I know your mom loves me."

Candace hiccupped, nodding. "If it makes you feel better, I wrote Santa a letter. I was mad at him. He shouldn't have kissed mommy back like that." She shook her head. "That kind of kissing only happens between mommies and daddies, right?"

Oliver cleared his throat so he wouldn't laugh. "You're very right." Drawing back, he stroked her hair and rubbed her cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"Did you wanna go out and play in the snow with your brother?"

"Do I have to play with _him_?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

He laughed. "Go get your snow pants on," he said, motioning for her to run over to the closet.

Loud footsteps coming down the stairs let him know that Brandon was dressed for snow and coming down to play as well. Following not far behind, was his wife. Sighing, she shook her head and helped Brandon open the front door so he could run outside. "Stay in the yard and don't play with yellow snow," she called after him. His laughter rang back. "Keep an eye on your brother, Candace, sweetie."

Candace looked up at her and smiled before looking over at her daddy and then hurrying outside.

"What was that?" Chloe wondered before closing the door.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Our daughter happened to see you kissing Santa last night and she was... very distraught."

Chloe's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "But she was in bed..."

He shrugged. "She got up." Walking closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cheating on me with old Saint Nick..." He shook his head at her.

She rolled her eyes, looping her arms around his neck. "He had the wisdom of the ages, how could I resist?"

Oliver laughed, grinning at her.

She slid a hand beneath his chin and playfully ran her nails back and forth. "I kind of miss the white whiskers..."

"That right?" He leaned closer and slanted his lips across hers.

"Mmm... Clean shaven's good too," she murmured, cupping his cheek as she pressed her mouth to his once more. Parting their mouths, she panted, "Think you made it on Santa's good or bad list?" she wondered. "One of them means you get to see me in the Mrs. Claus outfit..."

He quirked a brow. "Can I have a hint?"

She smirked. "Red lace and a bustier."

"I was a very, _very _bad boy," he murmured, kissing her mid-chuckle.

Interrupting their reverie was the slap of a snowball against the front door.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Candace shouted.

"I win! I win!" Brandon yelled back, excitedly.

"Do not!"

"I think Mrs. Claus is going to have to wait," Oliver said, frowning slightly.

"I'm on Brandon's team!" she exclaimed, hurrying toward the closet for her winter jacket.

"No fair!" he replied, grinning as he followed.

"You're just upset because Brandon has great aim."

"He got it from me," he boasted jokingly.

Rolling her eyes, she yanked her boots on and opened the front door. "Yeah well, Brandon's got Watchtower on his team, so he's sure to win now."

Zipping up his jacket, Oliver stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He couldn't really argue with her on that front, so he'd just have to be on his A game. "You're going down Queen," he called to her, walking over to join Candace."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and the game was on.


End file.
